Apology
by Jiade-103
Summary: For an assignment Chase has to write and apology to people. Who does he apologize to. and why ? ZC sorry if its not that good its my first ZC i liek DL more


**Disclaimer : I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its charcters.**

**I wasn't originally going to make a story with Zoey and Chase because I personally like Dana and Logan more but I got a Review on one of my stories and they asked if maybe I could make one for Zoey and Chase so here I am writing a story for Zoey and Chase from Request. Here we go...**

Zoey walked slowly to class. Dana had left a few nights before and Nicole was gone to visit her great great grandma in the hospital before she passed away. Today was not going to be a very happy one.

Chase walked quickly to class. It was amazing !! Logan was bieng nice and caring. Micheal stopped eating potato chips and there was FINALLY peace in their dorm. Today was going to be fantastic !!

"Heyy Zoe !!" Chase said happily as he took his seat next to Zoey.

"Heyy Chase.." Zoey said quietly lying her head down on her desk. It was English class, her least favourite subject.

"Whats wrong Zoe ??" Chase asked

"Nothing, Im just tired I guess" She lied

"Riiiiight" He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uhg!! Just shut up and leave me alone!!" She screamed and stormed out of the classroom.

"Okay Class listen up!! Your homwork tonight is to write an apology or apologies to be read out infront of the entire class... Dismissed"

Chase immediatly ran back to his dorm and began. He finished within an hour and decided to see if Zoey was okay. Walking towards her dorm he counted the dorms..

"98,99,100" He let out a sigh "101"

_knock knock knock_

Zoey answered the door with red, puffy eyes and a tissue in her hand. _'oh god its chase'_ she thought hurridly.

"Oh My god Zoe!! are you okay, why are you crying, what happened, wheres nicole and dana ?? im not good at the whole advice thing" Chase blabbed quicker than nicole if that was possible.

"SHUT UP!!!" Zoey yelled "You wanna know whats wrong ??!! huh huh !! i'll tell you whats wrong, Dana left us a few nights ago without much of a goodbye we'll never see ehr again !! you dipwad !! Nicloe left with teary eyes yesterdya morning to visit her dieing grandma in the hospital, IM ALL ALONE your such an idiot for 10 seconds i forgot about my problems and now you come and make it worse !! uhg!! your so self centered just leave me alone !!" Zoey snapped. it was official.

"Zoe, im sorry, I just thought---" Chase started

"I dont care what you thought !! just leave me alone !! I HATE YOU !!" Zoey screamed and slammed the door in his face. Chase just stood there with nothing to say. He heard Zoey start crying again. "Zoey" Chase whispered to himslef "Im sorry" and then walked back to him dorm to re-write his english paper.

"Chase Matthews your up"

Chase walked up to the front of class and stood there confidently. Zoey watched him carefully. She felt bad about everything she said yesterday, she didnt mean it. She couldnt tell chase that though, becuase he sat on the other side of the room today.

"I have a few people that I want to apologise to." Chase started

"First of all I want to apoligise to both my room mates, Logna and Micheal for being to hard headed and taking to long to say what im about to say, cause they've bugged me about it long enough. Id like to apologise to Zoey for not always being there for her, even though we're supossed to be best friends, Id like to apologise for making her angry at times and being a dimwit. id also like to apologise for waiting so long to tell her that I am absolutly, positivly and 100 totally in-love with her. and now after saying that i'd like to apologise for making her feel any kind of horrible emotions that may be going through her right now. Thank you." After chase's sudden announcement he walked out of the classroom, having the guts to look at zoey in the eyes and mouth 'Im sorry' before walking out.

Zoey sat there awestuck. _'He loves me ?? Oh my god I have to find him!!' _

"Can I be excused??" She asked

"Certainly Zoey"

"Chase" Zoey yelled down the hall. Chase stopped walking and turned around ready to get a talk about how she just wants to be his friend.

"Chase. Were you serious??" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, Of course. Why would I say that infront of the class if i didnt, do you think im an idiot ??!!" He almost screamed. Zoey did the last thing he expected. She kissed him, full on the lips. actually she wasnt even expecting to do that. She just did.

"Why did you do that ??" Chase asked.

"Becuase I wanted to" Zoey explained. "and becuase I love you too"

Chase leaned down and kissed Zoey

"Be mine" Chase asked.

"Always and forever" She answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think, that is the worst story I've ever written :S... its easier with Dana and Logna cause their fiesty like me so I can think of things MUCH easier. But chase is a shy guy and Zoey is Ms.Perfect. So its harder for me. Sorry if you dont like it. cause I didnt like it much either.. I'll jsut stick to writting Logan and Dana fics... Sorry if this story is a dissapointment. Remember. YOU DONT HAVE TO REVIEW.. im writing for the fun of it not for the reviews everyone always says REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. i thought people were supossed to write casue they like to write not for puplicity.. well g2g ttyl Bye.**


End file.
